


Coming Undone

by Linsky



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Continued Tinder Stupidity, Exhibitionism, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, handjobs, sexual revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linsky/pseuds/Linsky
Summary: For the record: Travisdoeshook up. A completely normal amount, even.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 51
Kudos: 482
Collections: Jerking the Boys





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> My first TK/Patty story!! Inspired by [this tweet,](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168974195@N07/50428594227/) for the Jerking the Boys collection, which is honestly perfect for them. :D
> 
> [Tumblr](https://linskywords.tumblr.com/)!

For the record: Travis _does_ hook up. A completely normal amount, even. He finds girls on Tinder and totally does go out with them. Just, that’s a lot of work, and sometimes he’s tired from hockey, and it just seems easier to stick to messaging. It’s still sort of like hooking up.

He’s been messaging this one girl while he lies on the couch with Patty, post humiliating loss to Tampa. Patty is in a terrible mood and seems to just want to lie around like a lump. Travis wouldn’t say he himself is in a good mood, but he can’t stand just lying around and doing nothing. Even with something on TV and takeout from the sick shawarma place they just discovered.

The conversation is a little stilted so far, but Travis hasn’t done this in a while, and he doesn’t want to be one of those weirdos who never hooks up. So he’s pushing through.

“Girls like it when you compliment their hair, right?” Travis asks.

Patty has his mouth full of shawarma. “Don’t be a dick,” he mumbles.

“I’m not,” Travis says. “We’re, like, full-on talking already. I’m not just compliment-bombing her.”

“What do you even want to say about her hair?” Patty asks.

“Uh. It’s pretty?”

“Let me see that.” Patty grabs his phone out of his hand. Travis thinks about locking it before he can get it, but Patty knows his passcode anyway.

Patty looks at the screen and makes a disparaging noise. “Her hair isn’t _that_ good.”

“What, it looks like it would be soft and stuff.”

“Yeah, that’s a great line. ‘Nice hair. Looks soft.’” Patty puts on a dumb voice.

Travis kicks him in protest. “I do not sound like that.”

“‘I just wanna run my fingers through your hair, baby,’” Patty says, still in that dumb voice. “‘That get you hot?’”

“Shut up and give me my phone back,” Travis says, reaching over and wrestling him for it. Patty wins, if only because he has five inches on him, but Travis gets an arm free and uses it to run his fingers aggressively through Patty’s hair. “See how you like it.”

“Oh, yeah, baby, I’m on fire,” Patty deadpans. Travis smirks, and Patty rolls his eyes and lets him go. Travis rolls back to the other end of the couch, phone in hand.

The girl has texted him some more stuff. _maybe we should meet up,_ she says. _you seem like you’d be up for an adventure_

That’s a little out of the blue. Travis doesn’t really want to meet up—he has a free night tomorrow, and he has important plans to spend it hanging out on the couch with Patty—but sometimes when a girl says she’s up for adventure it means she wants a threesome. Travis fucking loves threesomes. He’s had three so far in Philly, and they were way hotter than normal hookups.

_i can be up for stuff,_ he says to the girl. _what did you have in mind?_

_so sometimes my friends and i go to this club where we can hook up in the back,_ she says. _it’s pretty hot, letting people see you_

Travis swallows, tongue thick. He hasn’t really done anything like that before. When he thinks about it, though, it does seem pretty hot—kind of like the threesomes, where half the point was getting to watch the other two do stuff, or having someone watch him. Travis can definitely imagine this girl’s friends watching him. Them. _fuck yeah,_ he says to the girl. _you like being watched?_

_like watching better,_ she says, and yeah, that—that could go in some really interesting directions. Like, maybe she has friends she wants him to hook up with, like, girls or—or whatever, and maybe she’d push him towards them and tell them to do stuff while she watched—

_that’s super hot,_ he says, not even exaggerating. He has his knee pulled up so that Patty can’t see the way he’s starting to push against the front of his shorts.

_maybe you can give me a preview now,_ she says.

Tyler blinks at the phone.Reads the message twice. That’s—how does she even know he’s there with someone? He must have mentioned he was with a buddy. He can’t remember now.

He shoots a glance over at Patty, who’s scowling down at his own phone. _i could maybe do that,_ he says. He can’t always get Patty to agree to stuff, but it’s a pretty good bet. _what were you thinking?_

_you wanna jerk it for me?_

Travis sucks in a breath. He’s never, like—he hasn’t done that. He’s seen other guys jerking it, during the threesomes, and once at this really wild party in Juniors they all had their cocks out at the same time, but he’s never actually wrapped his hand around a guy’s cock and gone for it. He flexes his hand, shifts a little to keep his pants from getting too uncomfortable.

“Would you quit squirming?” Patty kicks at him. “What are you guys even talking about?”

“Uh,” Travis says.

Patty glares at him. “You’d better not be sexting on my couch.”

“I’m not,” Travis says, even though he maybe is, technically. “She just, uh, actually she wants a video. Of stuff.”

“So go home and make a video.”

“No, it’s uh.” Travis’s throat is dry for no reason. “She wants a video of us, actually.”

Patty narrows his eyes. “Like she knows who we are, or—”

“No, just, she wants to see me jerking someone. She, uh.” Fuck, Patty is the one who’s supposed to get red, not him. “She likes watching.”

Patty blinks at him. “What?”

“You wanna help?” Travis tries to sound as normal as possible. “Want to let me jerk you off?”

Patty is getting red now, the familiar flush filling in his cheeks. “What the fuck, that’s so weird.”

“No, it’s not.” It’s not weird to do something for a girl you’re chatting up on the internet. “She just likes to watch. We’re hot, bro, she’s gonna love it.”

“And you want to—do that. With me.” Patty pulls his knee up to his chest.

Travis can’t tell if he’s actually annoyed or open to persuasion. He can usually tell with Patty even when other people can’t, but this is sort of a new subject to have on the table. It’s throwing him a little. “Come on, I’ll make it worth your while.”

Patty gives him a wary look. “How?”

Travis hadn’t actually thought that far. “I’ll—let you pick the movies. For two weeks.”

“You’re gonna let me pick what we watch, and for that, I should let you jerk my cock.”

Travis’s stomach does a little flip. He, like, obviously already knew what they were talking about, but hearing Patty say it like that, it’s just—it’s pretty weird. “Yeah, ’cause it’s such a hardship, getting jerked.”

Patty looks at him flatly. “By you.”

Travis doesn’t need this. He’s just trying to impress a girl. “Look, okay, you’re not into it, that’s fine, I’ll go find someone else—”

“No, fine, just—” Patty grabs his arm, keeps him from getting off the couch. “Two weeks?”

“Whatever you want to watch.”

Patty’s cheeks are bright red. No matter how many times Travis sees them, he never stops being surprised by how flushed they get. “You’ll just be up and down from the couch like a maniac.”

“Yeah, probably.” Travis doesn’t really care. That’s, like, future stuff.

Patty’s tongue comes out and wets his lips, which are even redder than his cheeks. “Yeah, geez, okay, fine.”

Travis’s heart does a little leap. “Really?”

Patty rolls his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. Go for it.”

“Sweet.” Travis moves his knee strategically, keeping his junk out of view. “So, should we set up the phone somewhere, or—”

“No, I’ll hold it. I don’t want you fucking up and getting my thigh tattoos in frame.”

“Smart. Yeah.” Travis hands Patty the phone, fumbling a little. He feels clumsy, nerves jangling. “Just make sure to get my hand and your—”

“Jesus, I _know._ ” Patty’s eyebrows furrow.

Travis moves down the couch to survey the area between Patty’s knees. He’s wearing jeans, which isn’t going to be great for this. “Do you want to, like, take your pants off?”

Patty heaves an enormous sigh, like being asked to disrobe for a handjob is the biggest burden anyone could ever carry, and gets up to strip his pants off. He’s wearing these soft gray boxer-briefs underneath, too thin to conceal anything, and his cock is already a little swollen against the fabric. Travis stares at it and feels his mouth get wet.

“How do you want to…you know.” Patty gestures awkwardly at the couch.

Travis tears his eyes away. He scoots up the couch and puts his head on the throw pillow at the end. “What if you, like, lie in front of me? Then I can reach around.” It also feels safer, being behind Patty while they do this.

Patty nods. He strips off his shirt and moves toward the couch. And that’s, like, just a lot of—well, skin, obviously. Skin Travis has seen before. But it’s not usually coming close to him for spooning purposes.

Patty settles in front of him, his back to Travis’s chest. It’s a little awkward, because Patty’s so much taller and their knees don’t line up, but Travis hoists himself up high enough that he can reach around and kind of look down over Patty’s body. Patty points the phone at his crotch. “Okay, do your worst.”

He’s still wearing underwear. Travis guesses he could pull them down, but that seems really forward somehow, so instead he just rests his hand on top of the bulge. It’s warm, all kind of mushed together with his balls feeling soft soft soft, like when Travis puts his hand on his own junk. But different—super different. Patty’s cock pulses up against his hand.

“You’re supposed to jerk it, not warm it,” Patty says crossly.

“I know, I know.” Travis shifts his hand a little. He can feel Patty’s cock growing under his hand, getting harder. He moves his own hips carefully away from Patty’s back. “Just, you know, feeling things out.”

“Well, feel them better.”

It’s weirdly grounding, hearing Patty bitch at him. “If that’s what you want,” Travis says. He can feel Patty gathering a retort behind his teeth, but before he can get it out, Travis wraps his hand around the shaft of his cock and squeezes.

Patty lets his breath out in a rush. Travis feels up the shape of him through the soft fabric. He’s not all the way hard yet, still some give, but he’s getting there quickly, and he feels so big and hot in Travis’s hand. Like, overwhelmingly so, even if he’s not much bigger than Travis himself. There’s just…there’s so much of him.

By this point Patty’s cock has grown so much that it’s pushing against the waistband of his underwear. “So, I’m just gonna—take it out,” Travis says.

“Hurry up already,” Patty says, his hips moving a little into Travis’s hand.

Travis peals down Patty’s underwear so that he can get his cock out. It’s flushed, hot and solid in Travis’s hand. The head is flared and poking out from its foreskin.

Travis clears his throat. Wants to spit on his hand, but his mouth is too dry. Puts his hand to Patty’s mouth instead. “Lick,” he says hoarsely.

Patty huffs but licks Travis’s palm. His wet tongue skates over all the bumps and lines. Travis…doesn’t wonder what it would be like to slide his fingers into Patty’s mouth. That would be ridiculous. He’s being very practical here.

“Thanks,” he says, and puts his hand back on Patty’s cock.

The first stroke of his hand brings Patty with it, his whole body rising into Travis’s grip. He makes a sound like air leaking out of a bicycle tire before he settles back down against the couch.

Travis moves his hand again. Again. Slick, sliding strokes up and down the length of Patty’s cock. Patty moves with it, his hips rolling restlessly. A flush is spreading down his chest.

His cock feels so big in Travis’s hand. Travis works his lips with his teeth, a sharp coiled feeling in his gut. Another stroke, and Patty’s breath punches out of him, a choked gasp like he’s trying to hold it in. Travis’s heart is thundering in his ears.

It’s hard to hold his position like this, hips held away from Patty’s back. Travis can feel his other arm cramping up, but if he lets go, that will bring his hips up against—

Patty shifts his hips, whining, and Travis loses his hold. Slides forward and sucks in a breath when Patty’s ass presses right against the jut of his cock.

He just needs to stay still, keep jerking Patty, hope he doesn’t notice. But Patty rolls his hips back again, firm roundness of his ass against Travis’s cock, and Travis can’t help pushing into it. The feeling sparkles all the way up to Travis’s scalp.

“Fuck,” Patty says. He jerks his hips forward into Travis’s grip and then back just as hard, against Travis’s cock. Travis can’t get enough air. His mouth is open, but he feels like he’s choking on his own tongue as Patty’s hips continue their inexorable roll onto his cock.

“Fuck, _Patty_ ,” he says. He doesn’t mean to talk but he can’t hold it in. “I don’t even, this is, oh my God—”

“Don’t stop,” Patty bites out, and Travis realizes he’s loosened his grip. He tightens it up again, twisting his hand around the head, and Patty swears and curls in on himself a little, panting. The back of his neck is front and center in Travis’s view, flushed and sheened with sweat, and it would be so easy for Travis to open his mouth and—

Patty groans when Travis’s mouth touches his skin. They’re rolling together now, hips moving fast. Travis is still wearing his sweats, but he doesn’t care: everything’s at the place where it’s hot and smooth and buzzing, and he just wants more more more. He’s sucking hard on the salty sweetness of Patty’s neck. He grinds his cock against the ludicrous swell of Patty’s ass and feels Patty pant and jerk in his arms.

Patty’s cock is making its own slickness now. “I—I can’t,” Patty mumbles. Travis gets his teeth on his neck, digs into the hot skin. “I—I’m gonna—Travis, I’m gonna—”

His hips give an almighty jerk. Travis just has time—he gets up on his elbow and drinks it in as Patty’s eyes roll back and his mouth falls open, as that ridiculously pretty flushed face goes slack with orgasm.

Travis can’t help the whine that escapes him. He works Patty’s cock until Patty hisses through his teeth, and then he pulls back and fumbles desperately for his own. He’s getting Patty’s come all over the front of his sweats but he doesn’t care, he just needs his cock in his hand _now,_ needs it—yessss.

He sighs with relief and starts pumping furiously. Patty’s flopped in front of him, utterly useless, but Travis can still see the roundness of his biceps, the swell of his pec. Can see the spot at the small of his back where his waist tucks in just a little bit. Can see—fuck—he can see the head of his cock, covered in come, still full and flushed and twitching—

Travis loses it, balls drawing tight and cock jerking in his hand as he comes all over Patty’s back.

He collapses behind Patty as soon as he’s done coming. They both lie there limp, catching their breath. For once Travis doesn’t even want to say anything; his head is empty, peaceful. Just the hum of their sweaty skin pressed together.

After a few minutes Patty shifts a little. “Did you come on my back,” he mumbles.

Travis thinks about getting defensive. He can’t quite summon the energy. “Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome,” he says.

Patty cranes around so that he can give Travis a skeptical face. “You’re welcome for coming on my back?”

“Uh, for rocking your world, obviously,” Travis says.

Patty rolls his eyes but turns back around instead of arguing. Which means Travis was right. He grins and lets his forehead rest against Patty’s shoulder blade.

“Your stupid phone won’t stop buzzing,” Patty says a minute later.

“Oh, yeah.” The girl. Travis kind of forgot about her. “Uh. Will you say something to her for me?” He knows he’s wimping out, but…he just really doesn’t want to talk to her right now. Plus, his hands aren’t very fit for typing right now.

Patty makes an annoyed noise but starts tapping at the phone. After a minute he says, “Oh my God, Teeks, you douchebag.”

“What?”

Patty kicks at his foot. “You told me she wanted to see you jerk someone off!”

“Yeah? She did.”

“She did not.” Patty scrambles up and turns around. “You totally made that up.”

“No I didn’t! Scroll up, she was going on about watching, and then she asked—”

“She asked _you_ to jerk off,” Patty says. He holds the phone to Travis’s face. “Like, yourself.”

“What. She did not.” Travis would remember that. He grabs for the phone and scrolls up. “See, right here, she…”

He trails off. Patty arches an eyebrow. “Yeah?” he says.

Travis scrolls back and reads it again. He could have sworn she said that. But the words aren’t there. He must have just thought—he must have jumped to—

His face feels as red as Patty’s cheeks. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “I don’t know what happened. I really did think—but, uh, I don’t know. I must have misread or something.”

“You misread that she wanted you to give your friend a handjob,” Patty says flatly.

Travis wishes Patty weren’t sitting above him, looking down at him like that. “I get it if you’re, like, pissed or whatever—”

Patty makes a frustrated noise. He grabs Travis’s phone and tosses it on the floor. “I’m not _pissed,_ ” he growls, and leans down and grabs Travis’s face and kisses him.

Travis spends about five seconds being surprised. Then he switches over to kissing Patty back extremely enthusiastically. Patty’s kind of bitey and his tongue against Travis’s makes Travis’s stomach do somersaults and this is ten times better than any other kiss Travis has had, ever.

After a few minutes Travis pulls back and blinks at Patty. “Whoa,” he says. “Sorry, I’m just…kind of having a revelation here.”

Patty glares at him. His lips are kiss-swollen and his eyes are kind of crazed. “Which is?”

“Mostly that we should have been doing that for _ages,_ ” Travis says.

“Maybe if you stop talking to random girls on Tinder,” Patty grumbles.

“Whatever you want,” Travis says earnestly, and dives back in. He has a _lot_ of catching up to do.


End file.
